


Робот

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), VenusianLullaby



Series: Карл и Энтони [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby





	Робот

  
Энтони часто говорили, что он робот.  
Впервые это было после того, как он убил своего отца. Энтони хорошо помнил этот день. Хорошо помнил, как он бежал на крики, которые доносились с кухни, как отец называл мать тупой блядью.  
— Остановись! — крикнул Энтони, не в силах видеть муки матери.  
Мужчина вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Энтони, пожалуйста, не надо... — прошептала мать, но тут же получила пощёчину.  
— Шлюхе не давали слово.  
— Ты делаешь ей больно! — снова крикнул мальчик.  
Он хорошо помнил уродливое, скривившееся в улыбке пьяное лицо отца, который склонился над ним.  
— Ты чертовски прав, парень, — произнёс тот, подходя всё ближе и ближе. — Но ты, как и твоя мать — никто. В этом доме главный я. И я могу делать с вами __что угодно__ _._  
Энтони помнил, как холодное лезвие ножа коснулось его лица, как кровь капала с подбородка. Было больно, он хотел закричать, но не мог. Он должен был быть сильным. Он должен был защитить мать. Поэтому Энтони схватил нож и, особо не целясь, принялся размахивать им, пока наконец не попал по горлу. Отец начал судорожно хватать ртом воздух, свалившись на колени. Когда он потянулся к нему, Энтони охватил ещё больший страх, и он ударил ещё раз. Яркая кровь струёй текла из горла, кожа быстро побледнела, и он упал на пол. Тело уже не дышало, не дёргалось, а просто лежало в луже крови. Да и к тому же от него несло дерьмом.  
Мать кричала на него, называла чудовищем. Она стояла на коленях у тела своего мужа и _ _оплакивала__ его. Энтони искренне не мог понять почему. Сам он удовольствия от содеянного не получил, но и плохо ему не было. Ему было просто _ _спокойно__ _._ Спокойно из-за того, что этот урод больше никогда не тронет его мать. А это главное. И плевать, если другие скажут, что он бесчувственный убийца.  
А потом была колония со всеми её прелестями. За малейшее проявление слабости тут жестоко наказывали. Причём дело не обходилось лишь одними побоями. Иногда доходило до изнасилования, причём насиловали как и сокамерники, так и сами надзиратели. Вот и Энтони это не обошло стороной. В его памяти до сих пор хранилось изображение жирного, потного тела надзирателя, склонявшегося над ним. До сих пор он помнил эту морду с кривой улыбкой на лице и этот мерзкий голос, который произнёс: «Сегодня ты будешь моей маленькой шлюхой». Он помнил, что разбухший член был слишком большим для него, и от этого хотелось выть. Помнил, что его пару раз ударили дубинкой по шее. Но он даже не плакал, не кричал, а просто смотрел в стену сухими глазами.  
Самое печальное, что абсолютно всем было плевать на то, что происходило там. Расскажешь — засмеют. Или того хуже — скажут, что сам напросился… Поэтому легче было вести себя как ни в чём ни бывало. Легче было абстрагироваться от мира, перестать чувствовать что-либо. Короче говоря, стать роботом.  
После тюрьмы Энтони вплоть до совершеннолетия жил в приюте, потому что кому нужен ребёнок с криминальным прошлым? Мало ли, убьёт ещё кого-нибудь опять.  
К счастью, его соседями по комнате были Карл и Брюс. Они относились к нему по-доброму. Не боялись, как многие другие дети. Не осуждали его за то, что он сделал, а даже наоборот, говорили, что он правильно поступил. Поэтому, когда их забрали приёмные родители, ему стало одиноко. Но они сказали, что обязательно вернутся за ним. А пока...  
Он ненавидел это место. Оно было немногим лучше тюрьмы. Его новые соседи во дворе постоянно обсуждали, кого из проходящих мимо девчонок они бы трахнули. Энтони не обращал на это внимания. Больше всего его бесило, когда его пытались втянуть в эту «игру», хотя девчонки его не интересовали. Да и мальчики тоже. Он вообще никогда не считал кого-то сексуально привлекательным. Но, конечно, сверстники не могли понять. «Ты что, робот?» — часто спрашивали его.  
Карл сдержал своё слово. Он пришёл в тот день, когда Энтони нужно было уходить. Брюс же передавал привет и извинялся, что не смог приехать, потому что у него сейчас были экзамены. Энтони не расстроился, а, наоборот, порадовался за своего друга. Хоть у кого-то из них есть шанс на нормальную жизнь. Свою дорогу они уже давно выбрали.  
Энтони любил Элаиса. Восхищался им. Но он пытался это скрыть. Пытался не смотреть на Карла так, как будто он был единственным счастьем в его жизни. Пытался не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда Элаис клал руку ему на плечо. Пытался не влюбляться в него всё больше с каждым днём.  
Он — робот. А роботы не могут любить.  
Но Элаис слишком, слишком хорошо знал Энтони. И тоже любил его. Поэтому решил взять инициативу в свои руки.  
— Не бережёшь ты себя, Энтони, — вздохнул Карл, обрабатывая рану на его руке.  
— Ну, прости, работа у меня такая — защищать тебя, знаешь ли, — ответил Энтони, ухмыльнувшись.  
— Знаю, знаю, — ответил Элаис. — Просто не хочу потерять тебя, вот и всё, — он взял его за руку так, что их пальцы переплелись.  
Энтони взглянул на него и увидел, что перед ним сидел не холодный и расчётливый преступник, а такой же влюблённый подросток, как и он сам.  
Элаис подался вперёд и робко коснулся сухих губ Маркони, и тот тяжело задышал. Энтони не мог поверить, что это не сон, что Карл не исчезнет, когда он откроет глаза.  
— Посмотри на меня, Энтони, — прошептал Карл, проведя большим пальцем по шраму Энтони.  
Энтони отпустил руку Карла и открыл глаза. Нет, это не сон. Это всё очень, очень реально. «Наконец-то», — подумал он, широко улыбнувшись. Элаис, сидевший напротив, буквально светился от счастья. Он поцеловал Энтони снова, уже более уверенно. На душе у Энтони стало необыкновенно тепло.  
И всё-таки, он — не робот. Потому что роботы не могут любить.


End file.
